PIE Saving Great Britain
by Minecast Chris
Summary: Johnny Ghost leaves Bonnie in charge of his McDonalds, but Bonnie gives the Queen of England a capsule containing one of the most dangerous undead spirits ever. P.I.E. then have to save GB from destruction. Fortunately, they get help from friends including the Acachallas, Cywren Caster and her friends, the RAF, and the RAAF. This is a VenturianTale FanFiction, I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**G'Day Casters, I'm back with some more FanFiction! Okay, so, I decided to make the ending of the Withered Bonnie GMod video. Here it is. As you may have guessed, this takes place after the 'FUNNY OLD BONNIE! - Gmod Five Nights At Freddy's Withered Bonnie Mod (Garry's Mod)' video. I will be trying to stay at VenturianTale level rating, but I can't 100% guarantee it. Sure, there won't be really bad swearing or anything, but some words may not be completely suitable. Read on, but just be warned there are words that I don't think I've heard Jordan or the others use.**

**Enjoy!**

**Recap: Johnny Ghost left Withered Bonnie in charge of his summer job at McDonalds while he went fishing with Johnny Toast. (Trying to make the boat go airborne.) While Ghost was away, the Queen of England, Johnny Toast's mother, came into the Maccas. She wanted a Filet-O-Fish Meal. Bonnie couldn't find it and gave her what she identified as an incendiary grenade. However, when Ghost got back, he said the capsule was one of the capsules that he and Toast used to trap undead spirits. This specific one housed the spirit of the Dark Lord Zuul, one of the evilest spirits ever. Ghost called Toast only to find the boat was also a time machine and it had taken Toast to the age of the dinosaurs, and he was currently being chased by a Sabre-tooth Tiger. Toast said that as long as the Queen didn't open it, it wouldn't matter- **_**Breaking News: Down town Britain is in complete ruins and now looks like Mordor. News Over.**_** Well, looks like she did open it. Toast said that Ghost would have to find someone named Frodo, and that there's some kind of ring- **_**Johnny Ghost: I don't read. You know that.**_** Oh. Wait, didn't you read all of Johnny Toast's books? **_**Johnny Ghost: pshshshs Uh, you're pshshshs breaking up Chris. Pshshsh-click.**_** Well crap. He's gonna be in trouble. Anyway, Bonnie was out of power. Johnny told the skeleton dude that followed Bonnie around to close up shop while he went to save Toast and Britain. In the end, Skeleton Boy broke out and Ghost fired him. And that's where the known story ends, now let's go check in on the Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire for the rest of the story, shall we?**

_**Johnny Ghost's POV:**_

I got in my SabreGT and headed back to where I had left the boat down in South America. I got in, powered it up, and traveled back through time. I then got to work on flying the boat over South America to find Johnny Toast. I landed near what looked like a campsite and got out. "The connection wasn't lost, was it Sir." Said a familiar British voice. "What do you mean, Johnny?" I asked. Johnny came out from behind a tree. "You were just avoiding my question. Have you not actually read my books that I've written?" He asked. "Look, we have a few more pressing matters right now. Like I don't know, saving Great Britain?" I said. "You haven't. But you're right, we need to get to Great Britain right now." He said. "We might need some help with Lord Zuul though, remember what happened last time?" I told him. "Yes. I'm afraid we might need to call in the Acachallas Sir." He said. "I'm afraid you're right. I'll call them up right now." I said. I grabbed my phone. "Who the heck is calling now?" Asked an angry Papa Acachalla. "This is Johnny Ghost, we need your help. Dark Lord Zuul has escaped and is destroying Great Britain." I said. "I don't care about no Dark Lord, do you even know what Acachalla means?" He wasn't getting any better. "Yes, it means 'The whole dang universe.'" I said. He hung up. "Well that didn't go well." I said. "I can't think of anything else Sir." Said Johnny. "Can't you?" Said an all too familiar French voice. "Oh no, not Aimée!" I said. "I help you, we work together!" She said. "Aimée, please. I don't love you, neither of us do. And we certainly don't need your help." I said. "But I saw you on TV." She said. "Again, yes I was on TV, yay, but please go away." "But I help you, oui." This was going to take a while. "Sir, why don't we just leave her here?" Suggested Johnny. "Good idea, let's go." I said. We got on the boat and flew back to the 21st century, and went to Britain. We landed and saw the Mordor-like place that it had become. "Oh no. What should we do Sir?" Asked Johnny. "Look Johnny, we need some help." I said. "Do you want me to call the British Army Sir?" He asked. "Yes, do that." I said. We saw a shuttle from Star Trek land beside us. It said _Acachalla_ on the side. "So they did decide to help." Said Johnny. "What the heck did you need help so badly that you had to wake me up from my nap for?" Asked a still angry Papa Acachalla. "Well, as you might be able to see, the place has turned into Mordor. I think that's enough of an excuse to wake you up Acachalla." I said. "Do I look like I care? I only came because these guys made me." He said, pointing to where Gertrude, Sally, Billy, and a not-so-happy looking Spencer were. "Don't forget me." Said Maxwell Acachalla. "Great. Not the kind of ghost we would want on a mission like this." I said. We were interrupted by an explosion as a bomb went off. "That would probably be the Royal Air Force." Said Johnny. I looked up and indeed saw RAF bombers and fighters flying overhead. "Why do half of them have a kangaroo logo? Did you call the Royal Australian Air Force too Johnny?" I said as I saw a group of RAAF planes. "They said they were running short on RAF aircraft, so I called the RAAF who weren't short on planes. I think most of the RAF planes were taken out by the initial attack of Dark Lord Zuul." He said. "Well, is this all the reinforcements we have?" Asked Gertrude. "Not exactly." Said a girl. We looked around and saw Cywren Caster, Quasar, Timebomb, and Sarah Lyons. "And now people from a wasteland- Wait, how the heck did you get here?" I asked. "You gotta remember I have a TARDIS." Said Cywren. "Oh, right." I said, remembering. "Well, it's time we defeat Lord Zuul, again." We turned back to the Mordor-like land. We started trekking through the wasteland until we found a palace. More specifically, Buckingham Palace turned into an evil palace belonging to Zuul. "I hope the Queen is alright." I said. "Don't worry about her Sir, she'll be fine." Said Johnny. "Toast is right. As we say in Straya, she'll be right mate." Said an Australian pilot we had found crashed on our journey here. We entered the palace. "I don't like this." Commented Timebomb. "I gotta agreed with ya there." Said Cywren. We encountered what appeared to be some sort of orc, but having some well-trained fighters in the group ensured it didn't last long. "By the way Zuul is a level 15 Paranormal Entity. Level 15 is a large threat to the universe as a whole, it destroys planets and makes entire species of lesser entities. Usually in space." Said Johnny, letting everyone know what we were dealing with. This managed to get Papa Acachalla's attention. "Mate you've got to be kidding me, how the bloody hell are we supposed to go against that?" Asked the pilot. "We've done it before. Oh and what's your name?" I asked. "People call me Boomer. Boomer is another word for kangaroo" He said. "Probably because it's on your helmet." I muttered. "I heard that mate, and yeah, that's not my real name. Just the nickname I have in the air force." He said. "Well, Boomer, this guy is good, but no match for P.I.E. especially when we bring some friends." I said. "Well then, let's go get this Dark Lord and destroy him." Said Sarah. "Yes, let's." We continued on, fighting off orcs around every corner. We soon found Dark Lord Zuul. Cywren, Timebomb, Sarah, Papa, and Boomer all started shooting him. But he stopped the bullets before they reached him. "Bloody hell mate, I hope you have some great plan 'cause shootin' this bastard won't work." Said Boomer. "Johnny, grab the miniature black hole gun." I said. "Are you sure Sir?" He asked. "Yes Johnny, it's the only way." I said. He grabbed the black hole gun and passed it to me. "Say goodbye." I said. I shot a black hole at Zuul, but he deflected it. Back at us. "CRAP GET OUTTA HERE!" I yelled. We all ran. Most of us got out of the radius safely, but when I turned around I saw Timebomb holding onto a door frame, trying to not get sucked in. "TIMEBOMB!" Yelled Cywren. She was about to run over to him but I grabbed her arm. "If you go in there you'll be just as screwed as he is." I said. "I don't care, let go of me!" She said. Then she seemed to pause. "Come on Jordan, please. – But, - But I-I love him." She admitted. And apparently she was talking to someone only she could hear. "Cywren, you have to let him go." I said. "NO!" She struggled against my grip. By now most of the room which the black hole was in was gone. And the door frame Timebomb was holding onto wasn't going to last much longer. "Cywren! I'm sorry. I love you." We heard Timebomb yell over the sound. We watched in horror as he let go and was pulled into the black hole. "TIMEBOMB! No! Come back to me!" Said Cywren, now crying. "Shut up Jordan, go away. I hate you so much. I just want you to go away and never come back." She said, obviously to the voice in her head. "Yes, I do mean it. Go." She was getting angry and upset now. "Shh, calm down Cywren, we're here. Don't lose yourself over his death. He loved you, he wouldn't want to see you go mad over his death." Said Sarah gently. Cywren tried to fix herself, wiping away her tears. "You're right. He wouldn't want me to lose myself over him. But let's at least kill Zuul, he was the one who killed Timebomb. I at least want to avenge him." She said, strongly. "Well let's go get him then. We need to surprise him, not let him know he's about to get hit by a black hole." Said Johnny. "Well, what if we make sure no friendlies are in the palace and then attach a black hole gun to a fighter or get some kind of black hole bomb and put it in a bomber, then just send the entire palace into a black hole. Sure, it would destroy Buckingham Palace, but is the palace really more important than the universe?" Suggested Boomer. "You know what Boomer, I think that could work. Let's get to work making sure no-one is in the palace. Cywren, you and Boomer go set up a bomber with a black hole bomb. There should be two in the boat we arrived on." I said. "Why would you have a black hole bomb on your boat?" Asked Cywren. "No reason, it's just there. Now go!" They ran out of the palace to get the bomb and set up a bomber. "Let's go!" Said Johnny. We went around the castle, freeing every friendly we found and telling them to get out of the area. We came across a room with three more people being guarded by orcs, one of these people was the Queen. "Your Majesty, sorry about this. That incendiary grenade that Bonnie gave you, that was a capsule we used to trap undead spirits. I probably shouldn't have taken it out of the fridge to make room for some cans of Coca-Cola." I apologized. "Well do you mind getting me out of this mess?" She said. We made quick work of the orcs and rescued the Queen. We did another quick sweep of the palace and didn't find anyone else. We got out and headed back to where the bomber was. When we arrived at the take-off site we found Cywren and Boomer finishing setting up two F-111Gs with RAAF paint schemes. "I hope you two have got the planes ready, the palace is clear and ready to be sucked into a black hole." Said Papa Acachalla. "Don't worry mate, two pigs and two black hole bombs are ready." Said Boomer. "Pigs?" I asked. "It's what we call the F-111 in Oz." He said. "Okay then, I hope these 'pigs' are up to the task." I said. "Oh they will succeed." He said. "Could I fly the bomb going on the section we know Lord Zuul is in? I will avenge Timebomb." Said Cywren. "Do you know how to fly?" Asked Boomer. "I've flown a TARDIS and a spaceship, I think I can handle a bomber." She said. "Okay then, if you're sure about it." She nodded. "I'm sure." "Okay then, go kill those guys." Said Billy. Cywren and Boomer got in the bombers and started them up. "A8-272 and A8-134, you are cleared for take-off." Said the temporary ATC. The two bombers took off. I saw a Boeing F/A-18E in RAAF paint fly overhead. "Where's Sarah?" Asked Sally. I looked around to see she wasn't here, then looked back at the F/A-18E. "Oh no." (A/N This was originally an F/A-18F but then I realized that was the two seater version, the E is the single seat version.)

_**Cywren Caster's POV:**_

We were almost at the palace when I noticed an Australian F/A-18E come up behind me on the scanners. "You didn't think I was letting you go without me did you Cywren?" Said Sarah's voice over the radio. "Why the hell did you come Sarah, this is dangerous, and I don't want to lose you too." I said. "I'm not going anywhere." She said. "Sometimes you can be pretty stupid." I said. For once, Jordan didn't say anything. In fact, I hadn't heard him since I told him to leave. I was starting to regret it, I missed him now. "Jordan come back." I said to myself. We reached the palace. Boomer was in front of me, and dropped his bomb first. It exploded and the black hole appeared. I flew over the other side and dropped my bomb. The pull of Boomer's black hole was affecting my plane, trying to pull it in. I went for a risky trick and let it pull me. I then went around it and it acted like a sling shot, sending me back the way I had come. I looked back and saw Sarah also having trouble with the two black holes. "Sarah get out of there! You won't last long against two black holes!" I yelled into the radio. "AHHH! I'M GOING DOWN!" She yelled. I watched in horror as her plane struggled against the two forces pulling her two ways. She slammed the afterburners on with full thrust, but it wasn't enough. The wing ripped off and fell into one of the holes, while the rest of the plane spiraled into the other hole. Sarah ejected but even the ejection seat got pulled in. She was gone. Two of my friends had been taken away by black holes, both on the same day. "Jordan. Please, I need you." I started crying again. "Friendly down." Said Boomer, not sounding very happy himself. We flew back and landed where the others were. They looked like they had been in a bit of a battle. "What happened here?" Asked Boomer. "A pack of orcs attacked. We defeated them though." Said Ghost. "What's wrong Cywren? You don't look too good." Said Toast. "Sarah followed and got sucked into the black holes." I said. "I knew that was her." Said Ghost. "Two of my friends die in one day and then the voice in my head abandons me." I say, still crying. "Life may not seem great right now, but it will always get better. Don't worry Cywren." Said Gertrude. I nodded. "Hey, look!" Said Billy. We looked around and saw that Mordor was disappearing, and Britain was regenerating itself. Our mission had been a success. "Well, we best be getting back to the U.S. and back to normal life." Said Toast. "Back to my summer job of working at McDonalds." Said Ghost. "I need to report back to base in Australia too. So I'll be off, see ya mates." Said Boomer. He walked off to get in a troop transport back to Australia. "Quasar and I need to get back to the wastelands." I said. "Okay, and don't worry. You'll be okay." Said Sally. "Thanks. See ya guys." I said. Quasar followed me back to the TARDIS. We then left for the wastelands. After a few minutes of traveling, I heard alarms. The TARDIS was crashing. "Quasar! Hold on!" I yelled. Quasar didn't respond. "Quasar?" Nothing. I was about to call again when the doors of the TARDIS opened and I went flying out. I crashed into the ground under a rock and smashed my head against the rock. Everything went black.

_**After a 4 year long coma… The heck? Okay then…**_

"Cywren. Cywren, wake up!" I heard a familiar voice calling my name. "Cywren, it's been four years, wake up." Said Jordan. I woke up. "What happened?" I asked. "I don't know, I was hoping you'd tell me. I go for a while, I come back and you're in a coma that lasts four Fallout years. And where are Quasar and Sarah?" He asked. "Sarah was dumb and got sucked into the black hole bombs we set off, she's gone. We won the battle, I got back in the TARDIS with Quasar. The alarms started and Quasar was nowhere to be seen. The doors flew open and I was sent flying out here. Where is here?" I wondered. I was starting to cry again, remembering everything that had happened. "This is not Fallout 3 anymore, we're in New Vegas." Said Jordan.

**I hope you enjoyed that short one-shot! Who likes how I mixed this in with Another Fallout Tale? Oh and about the fact that Timebomb died in this story but is in Another Fallout Tale, let's just say something happens and he gets out of the black hole. Or the black hole transports him into New Vegas. Or something. Anyway, please R&R and go subscribe to VenturianTale on YouTube! See ya next time! Oh and just so you know, a sequel to Sister Holidays is coming. You might have guessed that if you looked at my profile and saw the initials for SH2. Bye!**

**-Minecast Chris  
>©<strong>


	2. REVIEW REPLIES

**G'Day Casters, this 'chapter' is only for replying to reviews. Due to not everyone having an account, I can't PM a reply. If you leave a review, check back here to see if I answer it. Here we go.**

**(EDIT: Okay, I have now transferred this over to 'Web Shows,' thank you for telling me about that Guest.)**

_**Guest**__: first off, a venturiantale fic? in MY fallout? killitkillitkillitkillit_

okay, i have not watched venturiantale in a good year and have no f***ing clue whats going on so pls explain

also, three thing

1. This is Fallout, travel between the US and Aussieland is suicide considering the water is irradiated and would take like a year unless they used a vertibird

2. why is the tardis here? shouldnt that put it in crossovers and not the main story section?

3. HOLY F***ING WALL OF TEXT BATMAN LEARN TO PARAGRAPH PLS

Okay, so this might not be great to put in the 'Fallout' section, but it was either that or Half Life. Seeing as there are no Garry's Mod sections OR YouTuber sections.  
>Okay, so what's going on is this is based after a recent GMod video, as mentioned in the chapter. Jordan (Venturian) has finished 'A Skyrim Tale' and now does 'A Fallout Tale' hence the Fallout part of this.<p>

1: Yeah, it probably would not be great in the wastelands, but remember this is modern day. No radiation. I'm sorry if that confused you.

2: The TARDIS is only here because Jordan likes modding a TARDIS into his games, Fallout 3 is no different. And that is why it's not crossed with Doctor Who.

3: HOLY MOLY I AM A NOVICE AT THIS STUFF DON'T GET ANGRY PLS! lol Okay, so yeah. It's been a while since I learned that stuff I school and I haven't done writing until now so I may have forgotten it. I will take this advice though and hopefully learn it again and use it in later chapters and stories. Don't hate me, pls. D:

JJStarr chapter 1

OMG LOVE THIS! 3 3 3 Amazingly executed storyline, and I find it REALLY cool how you just continued the episode of Gmod right where Jordan left off! Almost cried at the end, I feel really bad for Cywren, yknow, coming THIS CLOSE to losing ALL of her friends in ONE DAY! If you ever continue this, I'll definitely read it!

:D Thanks mate! I wanted this to be as much like something from Venturian Tale as possible, didn't exactly work out like that but after my other fics that's to be expected. Basicaly I just put my own twist on VT. As for Cywren, yeah, I feel really bad for doing that but I thought it was a good way of taking it into 'Another Fallout Tale.' Continuing this, it might be possible. But whether it will happen, I'm not sure. I think it would be interesting for this to continue, but I did make it as supposed to be a one-shot. But yeah, I'm turning Sister Holidays into a series so I will not say a sequel is impossible. Thanks for reviewing! And I'm glad you like it!

**Okay, more replies will happen if more reviews come. Oh and before I go, please remember I am doing this for fun. Yes, I want you guys to enjoy my stories, but I do this for myself too. In the end I am just a computer gamer and lazy YouTuber XD so I am sorry if my writing isn't high quality. I think it's good in some places, but needs improvement in other places. **

**-Minecast Chris  
>©Minecast Productions 2015<strong>


End file.
